


the fire in my bones

by stainedgrey



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin, Violence, hyuka is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedgrey/pseuds/stainedgrey
Summary: nothing set hyvkas bones on fine the way this clearly did. what what was “this”this was consider the most horrid crime known to man. and little did hyuka’s innocent husband soobin know that his love is a killer.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 36





	the fire in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS
> 
> twitter @redderpetals
> 
> please please please read the tags!! this is full of possible triggers!!
> 
> this is a wip i’ll finish it later lol

a kiss was planted to soobin’s marshmallow cheek, love lingered with sugar coated lies were whispered into his ears from his fear hyuka.  
“love you hyung... just you... see you tonight!” he smiled at the older, reviving a similar, most likely genuine statement from his husband. 

as soobin shuts the door and heads to his regular boring desk job, hyuka proceeds with his now normal daily activities. soobin would see brand “newly” knitted sweaters and “home-cooked” meals when he came home. little did he know his was all an act, simple things to layer the dark truth. 

hyuka stares at his reflection, a dark red shade adorning his lips, smokey eyes deep and alluring. his cute little housewife apron now replaced with a black laced skirt, and a completely mesh shirt. the latex black boot heels were by far his favorite, they went up higher than his knees. the sex appeal dripping from his outfit left him lost within his own sight.

“imagine if soobin-hyung saw this.” he laughs to himself, his traditional husband would be disgusted. even more disgusted if he knew what his lover actually did in these clothes.

hyuka would wander around town, find his way to strip clubs and bars, sometimes he’d find his victims on the subway if he was feeling risky.  
he’d brush up against strangers on “accident”, bend over revealing his naked ass to strangers, showing how much of a slut he is, never wearing underwear in public. 

he’d catch any man needy enough for him, it just so happens every man is needy for him. he’d lure them to dark allies, these men thinking they found the perfect little breeding bitch. he’d let them grope him for a bit, maybe kiss back, but when he was really feeling it, he’d put on a show. cry and beg them men for mercy, to /stop/. 

he’d act so weak, soft pathetic shoves, begging them and telling them he doesn’t want it. he’d let them think they have control, that he’s so helpless. just when they’re about to claim him, he pulls a knife from his skirt, no second of mercy, slitting their throats so deep he snaps their vocal cords too. he kisses them all on the forehead, the red lipstick stains them, marks his property. after admiring his work he’ll finger himself, stroke himself, paint them bodies with his release, another way of claiming these men. honestly this was the only thing that sent fire through his bones, electrocuting his circuits in the best possible way. 

this. this made him feel alive, real, hungry. it satiated and fueled a need soobin never knew about.

he’d lick his knife clean, tucking it back in his skirt and heading home. he’d then return to his soft housewife demeanor, awaiting soobin’s arrival. he always came home late, hyuka once though he was cheating but the simple truth was... 

soobin was working late shifts to earn enough money for them to adopt a child. hyuka was disgusted, but he had to keep this act up, if he wanted this simple domestic life it would make him the least suspect-able killer. after all, he loves soobin. 

“baby i’m home!” soobin makes his way to the kitchen, admiring the heart-melting site of his beloved stirring a pot of sizzling rosé pasta.  
“ah hi dear! how was work!” he plants a small kiss on soobin’s lips. 

that night soobin fucks him slowly, hips moving, soft grunts resonate in hyuka’s ear. to keep up the facade, he forces lewd high pitched moans that soobin ate up as genuine.  
“love you so much hyuka.” he says as he finishes.  
“love you more hyung.” /love you more my sweet unsuspecting hyung./


End file.
